Just a Nobody
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry was on his way to the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony after he had his name placed into the Goblet of Fire. Luckily he met someone before his fourth year started and offered to tell him everything he wanted to know as well as become his teacher. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Marvel.


**This was something I came up with and had to tell. This is ****just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry was currently being lead to the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, an essential part of the Triwizard Tournament. A tournament he was entered against his will but did anyone care no they did not, Dumbledore like always refused to do a thing just telling Harry his hands were tied like he always did. Luckily Harry knew he was not going to have a normal year at Hogwarts like he wanted and that he was never going to have one no matter what. His life was nothing but a chess game Dumbledore had set up planning what move Harry was going to make on his own never letting Harry decided his life, luckily that was going to change now.

As Harry made his way to the room he felt a hand grab him and pull him into the broom closet. Harry looked to see it was a woman. "Hello, Harry. My name is Rita Skeeter." She said only to be cut off by Harry.

"I know who you are Ms. Skeeter. I also know you're looking for a huge story and I happen to have on right here for you." He said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a file handing it to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A story that would top this tournament in a heartbeat." Harry answered as he then said. "But I wouldn't open it yet. Do it when you're back in your office, if you open it now then he will make sure you forget everything. However I promise to give you a show that will make a good part of the story." Harry then left the broom closet with Rita following him, she was very tempted to open the file but just put it away worried about what he meant by someone making sure she forgot everything.

As Harry and Rita made it into the room with the other champions and headmasters, Harry just took a step forward. "Before we get started I have one thing to say, I refuse to take part of this tournament." He said causing Dumbledore to step forward.

"Now Harry you know you have to participate otherwise you'll lose your magic." Dumbledore stated as Harry just scoffed.

"Every year something happens in this school that either puts me in danger or everyone turns against me! The fact is you do nothing to stop it, you just tell me there is nothing you can do and I just have to brave through it. You do this every year! I have to admit I think I was better off not knowing I was a wizard and should of told Hagrid no the moment he came to get me! I was led to believe my parents had died in a car crash by my aunt and uncle who hate all things magic and did their best to try and beat it out of me until Hagrid told me the truth even the fact that he was the one who brought me to them on your orders! All that time I thought I was nothing but a freak like my aunt and uncle said only to find out I was a wizard, that made me think I was finally going to find a place away from them." Harry shouted as the other headmasters just gasped at what they just heard.

Dumbledore tried to take control of the conversation only Harry wouldn't let him. "He then took me to Gringotts a place I never heard of before and had no idea that I needed a key until Hagrid pulled it out. I never knew I had a key there but before I could ask any question Hagrid put it back in his pocket saying he had to return it to you! Then he made sure to mention to the goblins that he was there to pick up the Philosopher's Stone even though he did not exactly say the name but he wasn't exactly subtle, like he was suppose to get my attention with it. After that he took me to King's Cross Station only not to tell me where Platform nine and three quarters was only for Molly Weasley to be nearby screaming loudly how the station was packed with muggles like she was trying to get everyone's attention. Naturally I was looking for a way to the platform so I went up to her, it was there where I became friends with her son shortly after something I regretted because I heard him at the end of my third year screaming about how he wasn't getting paid enough by you to be my friend, that it was too dangerous and I was nothing but trouble and an attention hog."

"Harry that simply isn't true." Dumbledore said trying to stop Harry from saying anymore.

"The hell it isn't!" Harry yelled as he began telling everyone how his first year turned starting with the way Snape treated him, always insulting him comparing him to his father and give him detention for the smallest things not the mention the headaches he got whenever he looked him in the eyes. All the headmasters just glared at Dumbledore hearing that as Harry told them how he would insult everyone who wasn't a Slytherin and take as many points as he could away. Harry even pointed out he found it strange that there wasn't any students other than Slytherins who was an expert in potion making him think he was deliberately sabotaging their education. Harry kept going explaining about his first year with the Philosopher's Stone mentioning the troll, the Cerberus, and Professor Quirrell who was somehow being possessed by the spirit of Voldemort. Harry then got to his second year mentioning the Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk, the fraud Lockhart, and the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle that was possessing Ginny Weasley. Once he was done with that he got to his third year mentioning the truth about Sirius and how Peter Pettigrew was still alive pretending to be a pet rat belonging to the Weasleys. That even though they found out Sirius was innocent, no one refuse to do a thing with Dumbledore even telling Harry his hands were tied even though he could of used his position to demand a trial.

Rita just wrote down everything Harry had said, she didn't care if he was making this up or not. It was sure to make a good story and she knew the file Harry had gave her had something very juicy in it.

"And let's get into this year, the Triwizard Tournament! I knew something like this was going to happen and came to you about the concern that somebody would put my name in as a chance to kill me! You assured me I would have a normal year and that wasn't possible! You told me that you taken the proper precautions, what did you do?! You added an age line, nothing else! You didn't bother to add in a charm that would prevent people from putting in someone else's name or a spell against a confundus charm! Just admit it you wanted something like this to happen!" Harry shouted.

"Harry I assure you if there was a way for you out of participating then I would of taken it already." Dumbledore responded trying to salvage the situation Harry was creating.

"Really? Did you happen to read the Triwizard Tournament rule book before you announced the champions?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did and I assure you there was nothing that could help." Dumbledore replied even though it was a lie. He didn't bother to look at all since this worked to his plans.

"And that's the truth?" Harry asked as he gave a sly smirk hearing this as he reached into his robes.

"Of course it is, I would never lie to you." Dumbledore responded thinking he had Harry believing him.

"Well if that was true then I would of already been pulled out of the tournament." Harry said as he pulled a copy the Triwizard Tournament rule book and opened it to a certain page. "Because according to this you had the first twenty four hours to take my name out of the tournament. Apparently in the past there have been people who were entered in the tournament against their will in attempts to end their lives by their enemies, this rule was made to ensure it would never happen again." Harry noticed the stun look on Dumbledore' s face and knew what he was about to say but Harry knew the precise thing to shut him down. "I also have you know that this book is the latest copy of the rule book before the tournament was canceled. So you're either lying which I am accusing you of or didn't have an up to date copy of the rule book, if that is the case then I want you to go get it now unless you no longer have it then that would just prove my point."

Dumbledore grew furious at how Harry was painting him in a bad light in front of Rita Skeeter and the other schools. He was the leader of the light and he knew best, putting on his severely disappointed grandfather voice he just looked at Harry. "Harry this isn't a way a Gryffindor should act, I'm concerned you're going dark." He said.

Harry gave a small smirk. "It's almost like I'm a Slytherin, I really should of taken the sorting hat's offer when it told me I would do great in Slytherin but you made sure I ended up in Gryffindor. By having Hagrid tell me how all Slytherins were evil and making sure I met the Weasleys first so they could tell me how great the Gryffindors were and how my parents were Gryffindors, it also didn't help matters any when that idiot Draco Malfoy showed up and started shooting off his fat mouth which just sealed my fate in Gryffindor. However if I was sorted in there then I would probably be tormented by Snape who has nothing but a huge grudge against me because of who my father was and the fact that my mother chose my father over him. In fact I'm pretty sure if he heard there was a way to get my mother back just by killing me he would take it!"

"Harry I assure you Professor Snape had my complete trust. I trust his abilities as a teacher and would know he would never hurt a student." Dumbledore responded.

"So it's okay for him to insult me at every turn not to mention I think he does something to me whenever I look him in the eyes. It's almost someone is poking around in my head, it gives me an idea that he was reading my mind." Harry said as he then paused. "I even remember him telling me that he would put me in a cupboard for the next detention I had with him. How did he know about the Dursleys making me sleep in a cupboard?" Dumbledore did not say a thing since he had no idea what exactly to say to salvage the damage Harry was doing but it did not stop Harry from continuing. "I'm going to stop talking about Snape and get back to my third year when I found out that Peter Pettigrew a Gryffindor was in fact a death eater something I'm pretty sure you knew about and also the fact that not all Slytherin families were supporters of the dark lord they're neutral! It was then I realized something, that my life is nothing but a chess game to you, that you're the one who basically makes all the decisions for me like I'm not capable for thinking for myself. I also realized that ever since I started Hogwarts the school has been put in constant danger and the funny thing is I check the other years before I started only to find out stuff like this never happened until I started Hogwarts. It's almost like you wanted these things to happen to me like you were putting me through some kind of test even at the risk of the other students!"

"Now Harry that isn't true." Dumbledore said only to be quickly cut off by Harry.

"Quit lying and admit the truth! My life is nothing but a game for you to control as you see fit! Well I have had it! I no longer want anything to do with this school anymore!" Harry shouted only for Dumbledore to say in a disappointed voice.

"Harry, your parents would be extremely disappointed in the way your acting."

Harry was gave a sly smirk hearing that. "So you're saying my parents would want me to be bullied and have my life put in danger each years. That they would want me to do everything you say even if it puts me in danger. To basically have no life of my own except for the one you set for me even if it leads to me dying?" He asked as Dumbledore gave a stunned look not expecting Harry to throw all of that at him. Harry then gave a small chuckle. "I'm done being your puppet old man. Everything I have come to know so far is all a lie set up by you. Nothing that happened to me so far was a coincidence but all part of your plans for me, whatever they are. Even this." Harry said as he then pulled out his wand and held it out. "When I look at this I can't help but feel it was forced onto me. That it was not the wand meant for me but the one you had set up for me to take." He said as he looked at Garrick Ollivander. "You told me the wand chooses the wizard but I read about certain charms and spells that would force a wand onto a wizard. So I have to know is this wand forced upon me?"

"I can assure you Mr. Potter that you were chosen by that wand." Ollivander answered.

"I don't believe you." Harry said as he held his wand in both hand getting ready to snap it. "I happen to know that you cherish each wand you made and this wand is one of them so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to count to three, if you don't tell me the truth by when I get to three then I'm snapping it." Harry was about to start counting but before he could he was cut off by Ollivander.

"Don't!" He shouted out as he looked at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Albus but I refuse to allow one of my creations to be destroyed all because you said it was for the greater good." He said as he then looked at Harry. "You're right Mr. Potter that wand was forced upon you by orders of your headmaster, I told him the dangers and repercussions but he said it was for the greater good that you get this wand."

"And all because it was the brother wand to Voldemort's wand right?" Harry asked as everyone in the room gasped and Ollivander to nod. Harry just shook his head at this. "You have a job to provide wizards with the right wands but you have shown you can be easily persuaded. How do I know I was only one you did this to? For all I know you could of done this before. You failed to do your job with me and I can't let that go unpunished." Harry said as he then snapped his wand in front of everyone and tossed it to Ollivander. "That is your punishment for not doing your job." He said as he began to walk away as Ollivander picked up the broken pieces of the wand giving a sad look. Harry was about to leave the room only to be stopped by Dumbledore.

"Where are you going Harry?" He asked.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts. There's nothing here but lies." Harry said.

"But what about the tournament?" Dumbledore then asked.

Harry just gave a sigh. "A lot of students put their names into the Goblet of Fire and the goblet chose the student it thought was the best. Now I choose to believe that the goblet is some what alive and knows who put my name in however it had no choice in the matter but to spit out my name. So I'm going to take a leap of faith and leave, I have a feeling that it will go after the person who put my name in if I don't participate but if it doesn't then I loose my magic and could possibly die. I really don't care anymore, I don't want anything to do with Magical Britain or your games anymore." He said as he then continued to walk out the room only for Dumbledore gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry Harry but this is for you own good." He said as he pulled out his wand and fired a spell at Harry's back but before it could hit him Harry had quickly rolled out of it's way.

"I was hoping you try something old man." He said as he then ripped off his school robes to reveal he was wearing blue and white battle armor. "You see I met someone after my third year ended. Someone who knew who I was and much more, he offered to tell me everything he knew as well as teach me what he knew. He was more forward and honest with me than you ever were so I couldn't say no to him."

"Harry this person is clearly corrupting you and turning you dark, I'm afraid I must detain you." Dumbledore replied as he threw another stunner spell at Harry only for him to tap a button on his right arm to form a strange blue and white shield with a T in the middle that deflected the spell.

As Dumbledore gave a stunned look, Harry just gave a small smirk. "My turn." He said as a ball of fire formed in his hand and he tossed it at Dumbledore who quickly created a shield to stop it only for Harry to throw a ball of ice at him followed by a ball of thunder.

Dumbledore just gave a shocked look at Harry as he kept his shield up. "You shouldn't be capable of doing this! How is it possible that you are able to do this?" He asked.

"I went to Gringotts for an inheritance test and to my shock I found out a lot including the blocks and seals you placed on me to make me weak including a certain something from that night." Harry said as he quickly removed his glasses causing his scar to fade away. "I made sure the goblins removed everything from me and I mean everything. I know the truth."

"You know?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the faded scar on Harry's head realizing that all the plans he had for Harry had gone down the drain.

"Yeah, I know and you now know why I refuse to be part of whatever game you have for me. I no longer want anything to do with you, your school, or Magical Britain." Harry then looked at the other champions and the other headmasters. "I'm really sorry for the trouble I have caused you all today but you needed to know that this man would put your lives in danger just to further his own agenda. He put my life as well as the other students lives in danger ever since I started this school and he was willing to allow it again this year putting you and your students in danger as well. I'll be leaving now." Harry said as he snapped his fingers causing him to disappear leaving Dumbledore with a huge mess to clean up and a juicy story for Rita to write.

LATER WITH RITA

Rita had returned to her office at the Daily Prophet after leaving the catastrophe of the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony that Harry had made. It took a few hours to get everything to ready for the ceremony to begin since the other headmasters were arguing with Dumbledore for everything Harry had pointed out. Dumbledore had assured them that Harry was wrong and everything was going to be alright and that their students were in no danger. The other headmasters didn't believe a word he had said and wanted to get the DMLE involved only for Dumbledore to put them off by telling them they had to go through with the ceremony and not to worry about it, that they would talk about it later. Rita however could see it was nothing but a stall tactic and he had no intention of talking it out or getting the DMLE involved. She could see Harry was onto something with everything he had said and planned on investigating when she was done with the ceremony.

Rita had pulled out the notes she had taken when Harry caused his scene and put them on her desk as she then took out the file he gave her. She noticed that his name was on it along with and emblem of a circle with a bird in the middle with the name Shield on it. She had no idea what it meant but decided it wasn't important and opened it. When she did she noticed a letter addressed to her and began reading it.

"Hello Ms. Skeeter, if you are reading this then I have gone through with my plan and ran away. I can assure you I will be okay, I have met someone during the summer who revealed a lot to me including things not even Magical Britain knows about. When he revealed these things to me he offered to help me and well as become a proper teacher to me. It was something I couldn't say no to and accepted immediately. Thanks to him I was able to prepare myself as well as rid myself of certain things weighing me down. As I prepared myself for my fourth year knowing that the dear old headmaster would somehow put me in danger again, I learned about the Triwizard Tournament and knew that somehow I was going to be entered. My teacher told me to use what I knew what was about to come with it to my advantage. This part you may find insulting but I assure I don't mean to offend you. I had learned that you would be covering the tournament and your reputation of being a pain in the butt to certain people with your stories. While you could be considered annoying you are also capable of getting the attention of all of Magical Britain. In other words you may be an annoying enemy but you are also a valuable ally. I know this might seem like I'm using you, to which a point I guess I am, but I know you will be using the stuff I gave you to write the best story ever. I don't care what kind of light you paint me in, all I ask is that you that you show the wizarding world the true colors of Albus Dumbledore. Inside you'll find notes I have made along with the inheritance test I taken as well as other things. I guarantee that this file will provide you with the best story ever. Good luck Ms. Skeeter."

Rita just put the letter aside, to be honest she was a little annoyed that Harry admit he was using her but felt flattered at the fact that he thought of her as a valuable ally. She began to go over the file starting with the inheritance test and paused when she saw something that shocked her. She put the test aside and started to go through everything else glancing at the notes Harry had placed in the file until she saw a picture of a man, woman, and son along with the date on it. A grin formed on her face as she realized Harry had gave her the story to top all stories and thanks to that she was going to paint him in a light that made him what he was a victim.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry was currently in a park in London dressed in normal clothes sitting on a bench when a man sits down right next to him. "I got your call, telling me you wanted to meet me. I take it you made up your choice to leave your world behind?" The man asked.

"I had enough of that old man's games. I know what you want from me but at least you told me the truth and gave me the choice to decide. Maybe that was part of your plan but I don't care, you're honest with me and I like that." Harry replied.

"So what's your decision?" The man then asked.

"I'll do it. I'll become your student Mr. Masters." Harry replied as he looked at the man sitting right next to him Tony Masters A.K.A. Taskmaster.

"Very good, I suggest we get going then." Taskmaster said as they both got up.

"I am so glad you found me when I got back from my third year." Harry said as they began walking together.

"Well when I read the file Shield had on you, I saw a valuable asset however those fools at Shield refuse to see that. They refused to be get involved helping you since they didn't want to interfere with your world only watch it. Luckily I'm no longer with them and don't see things their way."

"And I'm thankful for that. You managed to get the Dursleys off my back for the entire summer while you trained me even took me the Leaky Cauldron so I could get to Gringotts."

"Imagine my surprise when that test you took revealed you had a photographic memory along with some other tricks. I still can't believe that old bastard had something like that sealed."

"Well he wanted me weak enough to control it's not that surprising. The thing is I'm now out of his control and ready to decide my own future." Harry replied while giving a small chuckle. "I'm curious did you do anything with my aunt and uncle along with their fat son? Dumbledore will be coming to find out what happened during the summer from them."

Taskmaster just gave out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I managed to persuade them to leave the country. I could of killed them but I knew if I do that then that old goat would just accuse you of killing them just to get you back." He answered.

"Good." Harry said as they then walked into the hotel Taskmaster was staying at.

HARRY AGE 20

OSCORP TOWER

Norman Osborn was currently in his office trying to protect himself against a man wearing a black faceless mask along with blue and white battle armor. "It's time for you to die Osborn." The man said as he made his way to Norman's desk only for him to run away quickly however that did not stop the man from jumping towards his desk landing not to far from him.

"Please we can work this out! If it's money then name our price and I will get it!" Norman shouted.

"You think I want money from you?!" The man shouted out as he pulled out a sword. "I don't want a dime of your blood money! It came from the suffering you have brought as the Green Goblin!"

"It's a known fact that the Goblin is just another personality of mine! He's gone and not coming back!" Norman screamed out.

The man just gave out a small laugh. "Who do you think you're fooling? No matter how hard you claim to be rid of him you never are, once the Goblin always the Goblin." The man said as he slowly approached Norman with his sword only for Spider Man to swing into the office along with Iron Man with Capitan America and Black Widow busting through his office door. "Well this is a surprise, three Avengers and Spider Man. What brings you Avengers by?"

"Taskmaster told us he planted bombs all over the city and he would detonate them unless we come here and stop you." Capitan America answered as Iron Man then asked.

"So who are you suppose to be?"

"The name is Nobody." The man answered.

"Nobody? What kind of a villain name is that?" Spider Man asked.

"It's the name I chose because that's what I am, a nobody. I wasn't meant to be a somebody, I was meant to stand in the shadows of a somebody while blending into the background. In other words a nobody." Nobody stated.

Captain America just stared at Nobody. "Why did Taskmaster want us to come after you? What did you do to him to make him plant bombs over the city so we come after you?" He asked.

Nobody just gave out a small chuckle. "He's my teacher, he has been for the past six years now. He has been training me to be the best mercenary and assassin I can be and this happens to be the final test to demonstrate my abilities: Killing Norman Osborn. As for the bombs, that was a lie to bring you all here."

"Why?" Spider Man then asked only fro Black Widow to answer.

"We were sent here to test his full abilities since this is his final test. What better way to show he's the best than to go up against us while he completes his job."

"She's right." Nobody replied.

"Well here's some news for you, you're going to fail because we're here to stop you!" Iron Man shouted as he fired out a repulsor blast only for Nobody to pull out a shield that just absorbed the blast.

"You like it? I designed it to absorb all kinds of energy but that's not the only thing it can do. No, it can double the energy it absorbed and fire it right back!" Nobody shouted as his shield fired out a huge beam of energy that hit Iron Man sending him right into a wall. Iron Man quickly pulled himself back up as Nobody stared at him. "You know I'm surprised you're here Stark. I understand Spider Man being here as well as Captain America and Black Widow but you it's quite surprising."

"What are you talking about?" Captain America asked.

"What I'm talking about is how Iron Man is never around when the city is in danger from the Green Goblin. In fact he's never around whenever Osborn goes off the deep end and does something to threaten the city like trying to blow it up or turning everyone into goblins. You're never there Stark, in fact it makes me think that you have some kind off business arrangement with him or he's being blackmailed." Nobody said as he then paused. "That's it isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Iron Man answered.

"Well maybe I'm wrong about my hunch that you helped made weapons for Oscorp back when you were in the business of making weapons. You did make weapons so it would be far off if you made some for Osborn in the past." Nobody responded as Iron Man grew angry at what he was saying. "However that might not be it, no the real reason why you're never around when the Goblin is attacking is because you care more about your image than you do saving the city from that freak! Think about when it comes to criminals like him the only hero around to handle it is Spider Man and while granted he does make a mess, he's doing it all on his own while you're in your office playing with your toys. Sort of makes me think you don't want Jameson hurting your image by calling you a menace s o you allow Spider Man to do it all on his own since it isn't a major threat to the world, no just the city."

"You better stop talking right now." Iron Man growled out.

Nobody just started laughing at Iron Man. "Face it Stark, you're not a great hero like Spider Man. He doesn't play hero just for the attention you do, no he does it because he knows he has the power to stop these crimes and puts his powers to use. In fact you should even be here since I'm not trying to destroy the world so go back to your office where you belong." Nobody responded.

"That does it!" Iron Man roared out as he flew right towards Nobody charging at him only for Nobody to roll out of the way while throwing a small device at his suit's core that immediately shut his suit down causing him to crash into the floor.

"You know you should really do something about your ego, it is your biggest weakness!" Nobody cackled out as he then noticed Norman running away. "You're not going anywhere Osborn!" Nobody shouted as a ball of ice formed in his hands and he threw it at Norman's legs causing him to fall to the ground with his legs encased in ice. Nobody then tried to make his way towards Norman only for Spider Man to kick him across the room. Luckily Nobody quickly picked himself up. "I take it you're going to stop me now right?" He asked.

"I can't let you kill Osborn." Spider Man said as he tried to punch Nobody only for him to perfectly dodge it and counter it by hitting him fast and quickly that he couldn't dodge it.

"You should know that Taskmaster had me study all of your moves so I could analyze what you might try to hit me with and counter it quickly. It was a quick study lesson thanks to my photographic memory and you should also know I can copy your moves just like he can." Nobody stated as Spider Man tried hitting him again only for Nobody to counter that move and hit him with the same kind of punch Spider Man tried to throw at him knocking him out. Nobody then stared at Black Widow and Captain America. "So who's next?"

Black Widow tried to walk forward only to be stopped by Captain America. "No Natasha, I'll face him. You go help Tony." He said as she made her way to Iron Man while he stared at Nobody. "I'm curious, how did Taskmaster find you?" He asked.

"You can thank Shield for that." Nobody replied.

"Shield?"

"You should know that Taskmaster was once a part of Shield and he left due to differences. Well he made it a habit of going through their files and found one on me. You see I happen to be a special type of human and Shield knew about it. They knew who I was and what part of the world I came from as well as the suffering I was going through. They could of helped me but refused to since they didn't want to interfere with my world only watch it. Taskmaster saw me as a valuable asset and shared with me everything Shield had on me, he was the first person to be up front and honest with me. Sure I know what he wanted from me but he gave me the choice to decide something no one has ever done until then." Nobody explained. "Now you wither make your move or stand aside so I can killed that blight Osborn."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Captain America said as he threw his shield at Nobody only for him to throw his shield right at it causing them to collide with each other and bounce back to their respective owners. Once he got his shield back Captain America rushed right at Nobody in full force only for Nobody to quickly slide under him knocking him down. Captain America quickly picked himself up only for Nobody to hit him hard in the face knocking him down to his knees.

Seeing Captain America on his knees Nobody took a few steps back. "I know what kind of person you are Captain, you're the type to keep going no matter what the odds are. You never give up. You never surrender. You are an unstoppable hero." Nobody said as Captain America just gave him a small smile. Just then Nobody saw that he was surrounded by Black Widow, Iron Man, and Spider Man but before he could do anything an alarm on Nobody's wrist began beeping. "Well what do you know, I succeeded."

"What are you talking about? Norman Osborn is still alive." Iron Man pointed out.

"While my final test was to kill Osborn, I knew could have trouble doing it and realized there was another way to kill him and that was by destroying his image." Nobody answered.

"What do you mean you destroyed his image?" Iron Man asked only for a message from Fury to start calling him. "It's Fury." He said as he then answered it. "What is it Fury?"

"New orders Stark, arrest and detain Osborn." Fury responded.

"Can I ask what for?" Iron Man then asked.

"A bunch of files and documents detailing Osborn's latest projects have been leaked to every media outlet and law agencies. One of those projects happens to be an experimental bomb capable of blowing up the entire state." Fury answered as Iron Man looked at Norman who extremely furious and break the ice that was holding him.

"You stupid brat! Do you have any idea how long I've been working on all of this only for you to ruin everything in an instant!" Norman shouted as he charged at Nobody.

However Nobody stood completely still as Norman charged at him only to slowly raise his right hand and have a small fireball launch out of it hitting Norman right in his chest and send him flying into the wall knocking him out. "Like I said one the Goblin always the Goblin." He said as he looked at the Avengers and Spider Man. "Well I completed what I was sent to do, in a way. It will be impossible for him to rebuild after this. I better be going now." He said as he made his way to Osborn's desk and took out a flash drive that was in his computer putting it up.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere." Iron Man said as Nobody started to laugh.

"That's funny, you think I'm actually think you're going to capture me." He said as he then snapped his fingers causing him to disappear leaving them all behind confused about who they just faced.

A BIT LATER WITH NOBODY

Nobody had arrived at a warehouse and went inside. "I'm back." He said as a voice from the shadows said.

"Yes, I saw your work all over the news including video footage of your fight. You did quite well but you did not complete your mission."

"Well it depends on how you look at it. The mission was to kill Norman Osborn and while it was a possibility that I would fail I knew I could kill his image and reveal that he will always be the Green Goblin no matter what. Sure I may not have physically killed him but I think destroying him is the next best thing." Nobody said as the person in the shadows came out to reveal it was Taskmaster.

"I have to agree with you on that Harry." He said as Harry took off his mask. "Congratulations, you passed. I no longer have anything to teach you."

"I thank you for everything you taught me over these years as well as revealing the truth to me." Harry said as he stuck out his hand only for Taskmaster to shake it.

"It was my pleasure." Taskmaster replied as he then asked. "I'm curious what are you going to do now?"

"Well now that I have made my debut, I'll have to set things up so I can start taking jobs. I figure I start with some mercenary work then add in assassination jobs later." Harry replied.

"That sounds good, just know I'll be keeping tabs on my most talented student." Taskmaster said as Harry then left to take off his armor and left the warehouse in normal clothes.

2 MONTHS LATER AT A COFFEE HOUSE IN NEW YORK CITY

Harry was currently sitting at a table at the coffee house he went frequently to drinking coffee while going over job offers for his services on his laptop. It took Harry about a week to get everything up and going, he had already pulled off five successful jobs without any interruption by heroes. He made sure to keep a busy schedule while he wasn't out doing jobs as Nobody by playing with the Stock Market, a job he was good at as he always played the stocks at a certain time coming out with a lot of money.

As he sat at his usual table going over jobs offers he noticed two people standing in front of him. Seeing who it was he closed his laptop and picked up his cell phone which was sitting right next to it slowly moving his fingers over it as he put it in his shirt pocket. "Well this is a surprise, can I ask why Albus Dumbledore, the fallen leader of the light, and James Potter, the man who faked his family's death just so they could use his other son as a decoy, is standing right in front of me?" He asked.

"Harry, my boy it's time for you to quit this tantrum you are throwing and come home." Dumbledore said in his kind grandfather voice.

Harry just looked at Dumbledore in the eyes. "Forget it old man, I'm not that little boy who you can manipulate anymore." He said as Dumbledore then fell backwards clutching his head in pain. "And I would appreciate it if you stay out of my mind, I have taken lessons to keep out people who have no business being in my mind."

James just gave out a growl as he glared at Harry. "Listen here you little brat! Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused us?! You better do what you are told now!" He shouted.

Harry however just maintained a calm look on his face. "It case you haven't noticed we are in front of people, so I highly recommend that you keep the shouting to a minimum." He said as he went on to continue. "I take it you are upset about the article Rita Skeeter wrote shortly after I left revealing the truth that you were alive all this time and I wasn't the true boy who lived, just a decoy who you set up to be targeted while you hid in the shadows like the cowards you were. A boy who was only meant to suffer and be put in danger because you faithfully listened to man who has no trouble putting children in danger."

James just gave out another growl. "Do you have any idea the trouble you have cause my family you ungrateful brat!" He roared out. "Because of that article Skeeter did it damaged the reputation of the Potters and cost the headmaster his job! She painted us out to be monsters that would use one of our own children as some kind of puppet!"

"Isn't that what happened?" Harry asked. "Didn't you listen to the advice of an old man who is clearly going senile and allowed him to put the son you considered unworthy in mortal danger as well as making sure he lead a life of suffering as you hid in the shadows and trained your golden child while your other child had a huge target on his back putting him in danger? As for Dumbledore the man has no business being around children since he has placed the school in danger multiple times since I started. Not to mention he hired a man who was clearly sabotaging the education of other students with his constant bullying and insults not to mention entering their minds illegally. It showed that he was clearly not in his right mind when he hired a man like that."

"Harry don't you feel any remorse for what you did?" Dumbledore asked. "Severus was locked up because of your actions. I completely trusted him and yet you spread those lies about him."

"So the fact that there hasn't been an expert potion maker since he took over to come out of your school doesn't prove he was sabotaging the other students education? That he was a worst excuse for a teacher ever as well as a bully yet you continue to let him get away with it? It just shows you were not in your right mind when you hired him or just plain delusional thinking he changed his ways." Harry responded. "Don't blame me for helping Ms. Skeeter with her story, thanks to her she exposed that you knew about Tom including who he was and how he was still around but decided to keep it all to yourself. That your constant games with my life not only put me in danger but the other students as well. Not to mention that you allowed constant threats into the school that you should of been aware of but did nothing about it. She proved that you see children as nothing more than chess pieces you can use. If you were honest with everyone to begin with then I believe your war would of been over by now but you weren't and because of that it is still going on."

"Harry now that isn't true." Dumbledore said only to cut short by Harry.

"Don't insult my intelligence. I'm not that little boy who sought love and guidance anymore. I'm a grown man now who is leading his own life instead of the one you wanted me to have. Now I take it you're here to make an attempt for me to come back to help you, well I have my answer for you ready and it's no."

James just gave out another growl. "Listen here you brat, you're going to do what we say and come with us now!" He shouted.

Harry just looked at his former father with a calm look on his face. "I'm curious what was the plan when you came out of hiding with your true son, have me die first or if some miracle I survived stand in his shadow doing what you and your glorified master tell me what to do like I'm nothing more than a nobody."

"You should be grateful that we had a use for you!" James yelled out.

"I rather be a nobody than a pawn for you to use and throw away." Harry responded.

"Harry what about Sirius? Aren't you curious about him?" Dumbledore then asked hoping Harry would at least be concerned about him so they could use that.

"Look Sirius made his choice the moment he decided to listen to you like a faithful sheep. He never once question why you never tried to get him a trial when you had the power to do so or did he wonder why you never sensed Peter in your school since you should of been alerted to his presence. I told him to demand a trial from you but he told me to have faith in you. That just proved he couldn't think for himself and made me realize I was truly on my own." Harry answered. "Now I suggest you leave and never bother me again."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us no matter what you say." Dumbledore replied.

"So you plan on taking me against my will? What's the plan after you do that take all of the magic I have and give it to the moron you chose that night so you can win you're war?"

"You should be grateful that you're going to be useful to Charles!" James yelled out.

"So you'll be taking all of the magic I have and then what lock me up so you can have access to the other vaults I inherited?" Harry then asked only to know the answer already. "I believe that is called line theft which is very illegal. Not to mention you would be kidnapping a citizen of Magical America which could cause a huge incident."

"You expect us to believe you're a citizen of this country? Quit lying you brat!" James shouted.

"I happened to file the right paper work so I am legally a citizen here. Now I suggest you leave since I believe you are here illegally and will be arrested for trying to kidnapped one of their citizens." Harry responded.

"Harry I can assure you that we will not get in trouble." Dumbledore said. "I happen to have friends in the MACUSA would believe in the greater good and they were the ones who alerted me to where you were. I can guarantee that they will cover for me. Now come with us right now."

"What if I don't? Would you use magic in this place just to have me go with you?" Harry asked.

"If we need to yes." Dumbledore replied as Harry just gave a small chuckle.

"I have to show you something." Harry said as he removed his cell phone from his shirt pocket and held it out for them to see. "You see this? It's called a cell phone, quite a useful invention people use to communicate with each other. I happen to know you're country is still stuck in the stone age so you wouldn't know what it is but I can assure you the other countries do. In fact even Magical America uses them and right now I happen to be on the phone with someone from the MACUSA who has been listening to this entire conversation."

"You're lying!" James screamed.

Harry however pressed a button on his phone. "You're on speaker right now, so go ahead and let them know I'm not lying." He said as the person on the other side started talking.

"Thank you for alerting us of this situation, Harry. I have sent some aurors to your location and they should be there now. We will make sure that they will never bother you again."

Just then two aurors walked in and grabbed James and Dumbledore, Harry just got up when seeing this and stood in front of them. "You two have fun dealing with this, I have other things to do and a life to lead far away from you." Harry said as he left the coffeehouse as they were hauled off. He was happy with the life he had made for himself, away from the spot light and target placed on him. He was fine with being a nobody and planned on staying one. He was determined to keep his life the way he wants it even if it was to be just a nobody.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
